Chasing Butterflies
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Sasuke has a new friend, but could he really fall in love with this mysterios young kunoichi? And Saya has a secret, awful reason for why she left the Village Hidden in the Rain. But could it hurt both of them? SasukeXOC T for language and all that stuff.
1. The Past

Sasuke ran through the woods, memories of the past two days running through his head.Suddenly, he tripped.  
Flashback  
"Why-why did you-?" began Sasuke, feeling the tears pour down his face,  
"To measure my capacity," his older brother, Itachi said in his usual low monotone voice.  
"Just for that?" asked Sasuke in disbelief."For that, everyone had to die"  
"Mangekyo Sharingan!" said Itachi.  
End Flashback  
"Why are you crying?" a musical voice trilled curiously.  
Sasuke looked up and saw a beautiful girl around his age sitting on a low branch in a tree. She jumped down lithely and kneeled next to him.  
"Answer my question please," she said, her red eyes shining and the wind tugging her blonde hair softly.  
"M-my ent-tire c-clan just got m-murdered-d," he choked out in agony.  
"What?" the girl asked, her face darkening immediately, as if she knew that it was going to happen, but didn't believe it."By who"  
"My older b-brother I-Itachi," he stuttered.  
"What's your name?" she asked softly.  
"Uch-chiha S-Sasuke," he replied. "And you"  
"Izame Saya," she said, helping him up."Come one, let's get you to the Leaf Village."

"The last Uchiha?" asked the Hokage, bewildered."Who killed them"  
"Uchiha Itachi, I'm guessing," said Saya, looking at Sasuke, her eyes full of pity.  
Sasuke felt his stomach clench. He did NOT need pity from a girl like this one. He'd laugh at her when he finally got his revenge on Itachi.  
The Hokage put his hand on his forehead.  
"No, this can't be happening," he groaned."All but two of our strongest clan, gone. And one's evil, so that leaves only one. "  
"I can help him," a male voice offered.  
Sasuke turned to see Hatake Kakashi. Itachi adored him, especially with all the justu he knew.  
"Not yet, Kakashi," said the Hokage."Wait til he's old enough.Saya"  
She jumped.  
"Yes"  
"Take Sasuke to a place for him to stay for a while till we get him a more permanant place to live"  
"Yes, sir."

R&R please. And tell me what ya think!!XD


	2. Breakfast

**Recap:** Okey dokey, so, Sasuke met a girl named Saya when she was eight. They became bff's and now, at age 13, they're eating breakfast together!!

**Diclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, only Saya.

Enjoy!!

Sasuke lay in bed as he reflected on the memories from when he met Saya. She had become his best friend.Now they were both thirteen.  
"Hey Baka," came that all too familiar voice.  
"Hey Saya," Sasuke said,sitting up and smiling at her.  
"Nice hair," she said, moving over to him, her own hair gleaming in the sunlight.  
Sasuke examined her closely. She was wearing a black tanktop, a black mini-skirt, fish-nets, and thight high ninja sandal-boots.  
"So, what's on the agenda for you today?" she asked, sitting on his bed.  
"Um, train somemore, try to not strangle Sakura and Naruto, listen to every last detail Kakashi has and get on with my boring life," he said, grinning again.  
"You"  
"Same thing I do every day with the stupid Anbu," she replied. "Scout the Village, train, wear this stupid thing all day"  
She held up an Anbu mask as she spoke.  
"And that's pretty much it"  
"Fun fun fun," said Sasuke sarcastically. "You do know how much trouble we'll be in if they find out that I know you're an Anbu and I know what you look like"  
"So?" came the musical reply as she walked into his kitchen.  
Sasuke moaned and followed her.  
"You do realize that you have your own house, right"  
"And?" she asked. "I like yours better. Go get dressed while I make us a fabulous breakfast of cereal"  
Sasuke laughed a bit and went to change. When he got into his room, he suddenly thought of how close he was to Saya. He was never at all happy around Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi,  
but Saya was different somehow. He actually smiled and laughed when he was around her and he didn't feel like a lifeless moron doomed to avenging his clan. Could he be?  
No, he told himself sternly. You are not in love with Saya. She's you're best friend.  
When he went out into the kitchen, he saw Saya sitting at the table, smiling with an untouched bowl of cereal in front of her and one across from her.  
"How polite," said Sasuke. "You decided to wait for me"  
"Yeah well hurry up," Saya growled. "If the Anbu finds out I'm here, we're both dead"  
Sasuke ate his, realizing how hungry he was. Saya ate hers too, but then she froze and looked towards the window.  
"Gotta go!" she whispered quickly, jumping up, kissing Sasuke on the cheek as she did every morning before she left, and jumped out the window, putting her mask on as she went and leaving behind a fruity scent.  
Sasuke shook his head and pushed his cereal away from him as somebody knocked on the door.  
"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura's whiny voice.  
He sighed and let her in or she would never go away.  
"Hi Sasuke-kun!" she said cheerfully.  
"Hi Sakura," he said, feeling all of his former happiness leave him.  
She went into his kitchen on sat down in Saya's spot, eyeing the bowl of cereal in front of her and smelling the aroma that Saya left behind.  
"Who was here?" Sakura asked naggingly.  
"Sakura, butt out," said Sasuke angrily."That's my business, not yours"  
He felt an inner satisfaction as Sakura's face looked hurt.  
"Come on," she said, "Kakashi-sensei needs us now"  
He reluctantly followed her out the door, seeing Saya leap across some rooftops with other Anbu members outside his window.


	3. Confessions

Okay, this one might be kinda short cuz it's uber late

Okay, this one might be kinda short cuz it's uber late. There's a lot of serious shtuff in this one. Kinda quick in my saga, but yeah. I didn't want to wait forever.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"Emphasis or anger"

Sasuke was training with Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto watching, when suddenly, he caught a whiff of a familiar fruity scent.

'_Saya's near_,' he thought dreamily.

That was the kind of distraction Kakashi needed, but Sasuke foresaw it with his Sharingan, which was nowhere near as good as Kakashi's, so he still got a good hit in the stomach.

"Alright, that's enough for now," said Kakashi. "Sasuke seems to be getting tired."

"No," said Sasuke angrily. "I got distracted by something."

"Like what?" Naruto asked skeptically.

Sasuke decided to humor him.

"Something sparkly."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's dumbfounded expression.

"I wanna fight you, Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura excitedly.

"No matter what you do, you won't impress me," said Sasuke boredly.

He smirked again as Sakura's face fell. He could've sworn he heard the laugh of a certain red-eyed blonde Anbu.

When Sasuke got back to his house, he found Saya sitting on his couch, laughing at something on the TV. Spongebob, he realized as he sat down.

"Saya, you are _so_ immature," he said, sitting with her.

"Nuh-uh!" she exclaimed, mock offended. "You just lack a sense of humor."

"Well, I've had a hard day," said Sasuke, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait, Sasuke," said Saya, suddenly serious. "I need to tell you something. Well, two things actually, but I highly doubt you'll believe the second one after I tell you the first one."

"What if you said the second one, then the first one," suggested Sasuke.

"I'd rather not," said Saya, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Okay, so, as you know, I wasn't born in Konoha."

"Yeah," said Sasuke slowly. "What about it?"

"I think you should know why," said Saya.

**Quick Saya Flashback**

Saya tried to control her tears. What had she done? She stared at the blood on the wall, her parent's blood. Somehow, she had lost control of her chakra and now….

**End Flashback**

"When I was younger," she said hesitantly, "I somehow… lost control of my chakra and murdered my family."

She flinched as Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, fear, and hurt.

"How did you…?" he began.

"I don't know," said Saya, shaking her head. "All I know now is that I'm a stupid-ass murderer."

"But technically, it was a homicide," said Sasuke.

"No, I don't think it was," said Saya, closing her eyes. "Earlier that day, my mother had made me angry and I sort of… blew up."

Sasuke shuddered. His best friend who he could possibly be in love with and his older brother were both murderers.

'_No! I mustn't think of Saya like that!'_ he told himself sternly. _'She's not a murderer!' _

"What's the second thing?" he asked, hoping to get off the subject, no matter how curious it made him.

"The second thing…" said Saya. "Oh, screw it. Sasuke, I think I'm in love with you!"

With that, she blushed and jumped out the window.

"But… I might love you too," he whispered to the empty room.

Sasuke woke to the sound of a scream. He knew that scream.

'_No! Saya!_' he though frantically.

He jumped up and quickly dressed, then jumped out of his window and landed on the roof across from his house.

"Saya!" he called.

No answer.

"SAYA!" he shouted.

"Sasuke…." Came the whisper with the wind.


End file.
